


Let Down Your Walls

by J_st_patricks_daY28



Series: Bileven One-Shots [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Eleven | Jane Hopper Is A Good Girlfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Road Trips, Shooting Range, Soft Eleven | Jane Hopper, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_st_patricks_daY28/pseuds/J_st_patricks_daY28
Summary: Neil Hargrove finally gets his karma and dies. Instead of going to the funeral, Billy steals Jane away for the weekend to celebrate.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove
Series: Bileven One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Let Down Your Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bundyshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundyshoes/gifts).



‘Now leaving Hawkins, Indiana. Come again!’

Billy smirked as the car passed the jolly-looking sign. He planned this little road trip a while ago. Since Jane told him that she’s only been out of Hawkins once he decided to change that. Jane was looking out of the window. Her face was reflecting on the glass, she smiled as she noticed that the sunlight gave her eyes the colour of honey.

She looked at Billy and put her head on his shoulder. “I'm so excited.”

“Me too Baby Doll. We're going to have so much fun. There's no _way_ I'd give this up just to go to my dad's pointless funeral.” He kissed her head and rested his hand on her thigh.

“Your dad was a horrible person. I hated him and I didn’t even know him that well. I can see why you don’t want to go.” Jane said, resting her small hand on top of his.

Neil Hargrove had been a lot of things; a monstrous parental figure, bad influence, the source of the majority of Billy's pain, overall a shitty human being, the number of times Jane almost used her powers to snap his neck every time he laid a finger on Billy, you could write a book about it. But the bastard was dead now, so Jane was ready to close the coffin, bury him a thousand feet under and never speak of the fucker again.

“What’s the plan? You said you’d steal me away for the weekend, but you never gave me the details.” Jane asked because even though she put all of her trust into Billy a long time ago, she still would’ve liked to know where she was spending the next two days with her boyfriend.

“I want to show you a special place. Then I’ll find us a decent motel to spend the night.” Billy said, pulling a cigarette ostensibly out of thin air and setting it in between his teeth.

“How long have you been planning this for me?” Jane asked, pulling a lighter from the glove box.

Billy smirked, watching every single movement of Jane’s hands as she brought the flickering flame up to his lips. “A while. I wanted to take you last summer but our whole 4th of the July incident with the mind flayer forced me to postpone it.”

* * *

The Camaro was parked at an abandoned shooting range. Jane looked at Billy and opened the door, getting out of the car. She smiled widely as she looked at the sunset. She turned to her boyfriend and froze when she saw he was twirling a handgun in his hand. Jane had a bad history with guns; especially the loud bang they made when the trigger was pulled. “Where’d you get that from?”

“This used to be my fathers. Now that the fucker is dead, it's technically mine.” Billy pointed the barrel of the gun in his hands at one of the targets and fired. The ear-splitting sound echoed throughout the forest. The bullet collided with the target, missing the bull’s eye by a few inches.

“My grandpa took me shooting when I was younger. He lived a few miles north from here. He told me he set up the shooting range with his friends when he was my age, hell the man was a legend. Taught me how to use a gun,” Billy said, reloading the handgun and holding it out to Jane. “Want to give it a go Princess?”

Jane removed her hands from her ears. “I don’t know Billy... I'm a bit scared... That thing was a little loud,” She said feeling unsure. “But on second thought though, you never know when it might come in handy. Just in case I lose my powers again…” She said as she finally decided to take the gun into her hands, being careful not to touch the trigger since she was scared it would go very wrong.

“I’ll make sure that never happens again.”

Billy brought her here with the sole purpose of letting out some steam and he needed Jane to be a part of it. Jane knew him well enough to be able to read in between the lines. She was Billy’s rock, when they were together, he felt different, she was the one he trusted enough to share moments like this. It took a long time for Billy to feel safe enough to let down his walls to Jane. But she was patient and understanding. She was true to her word when she promised she wouldn’t give up and abandon him.

“Here let me help you.” He stood behind her and adjusted her arms so that they were straight and lifted her chin. “Keep your arms straight and your eyes up.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek to give her some reassurance and placed his hands on her hips.

She took a deep breath, concentrating on the target. She aimed and pulled the trigger, wincing from the loud noise. She missed the bull’s eye but that was expected, it was her first time.

“That was good Baby. Try aiming up a bit more. You almost got it.” He whispered giving her neck a gentle kiss.

Jane giggled at the affection and nodded before she tried again. She winced again at the loud bang but that quickly went away when she noticed that she hit the bull’s eye. She turned around to face Billy. “I got it!”

“Look at that Baby, you’re a natural!” Billy beamed he brought her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. “I’m so proud of you.”

* * *

Jane’s face was faintly illuminated by the soft light of the vacancy sign seeping in through the gap in the curtains and the rain running down the window, giving her skin a rosy tinge. That was the only light, the room was dark otherwise. Lights off, allowing the night to take hold of the room.

Billy was curled up on the other side of the king-sized bed, facing her. Wearing no shirt and a pair of black tracksuit pants. Since Jane spent parts of her life in a dark place, she easily made out the curve of his jaw and the slope of his neck even though his face was drowned in shadows.

“Billy...” Jane whispered crawling up next to him, “Baby you don't have to pretend anymore.”

Billy’s eyes snapped open, “I'm not pretending Doll. Did you think his death would break my tiny shrivelled up heart? That I'd cry because an asshole who was making my life miserable throughout my whole sorry existence, who made me into this fucked up mess, who tore me apart until there was nothing left, died? Well, you thought wrong, Jane.”

Jane's eyes softened. “That’s not what I meant. I mean that you don't have to pretend you don’t give a shit about anything. You don’t have to pretend that you are this tough guy with a heart of stone. You don’t have to pretend to be an asshole just to survive anymore. He’s gone now. You can let down your walls.” She lied down next to him, reaching up to cup Billy’s cheek.

Billy leaned into her touch, letting the warmth of Jane’s skin seep into his own. “That's the scary thing. I’ve become every bad thing you can think of. I can’t stop being what I am, Jane. You have your hopes high; I’ve always loved that about you, but you can’t just snap your fingers and erase all those years of pain. I’m a monster and I always will be.”

Jane’s hand wandered to Billy’s neck, down his chest, until she was holding his hand. “You’re not a monster. You _can_ change for the better. I know you can. It’ll take time but you’re going to okay.”

“You’re naïve if you truly think so.” Billy sighed and curled his fingers around Jane’s. Not tightly but gently. As if he squeezed too hard her fingers would break. “Just give up on me already."

Jane met Billy’s eyes in the darkness. Maintaining eye contact, she squeezed Billy’s hand in a comforting manner. “I’ll give up on you when I stop breathing. There’s nothing that’ll stop me from loving you.”

Billy smiled softly and closed the gap between them. Claiming her soft lips with his slightly chapped ones.

“God, I love you so much, Jane.” He said when they broke the kiss to breathe.

“I love you more Billy,” Jane said, snuggling into his chest and winding down for the night.

The two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, happy and content.


End file.
